MU-MIMO systems use multiple spatial channels to transmit and receive signals to/from multiple stations at the same time using two or more antennas. In a MU-MIMO system, the signals for the different stations are precoded for transmission on different spatial channels, allowing the stations to separate out the data intended for a particular station. One issue with MU-MIMO systems is managing and maintaining groups of stations.
Thus there are general needs for access points configured for station group management and methods for managing station-management groups.